Eden ( Game )
Eden is a Science Fiction Roleplaying Game developed by Spire Industries Asia and North America. With co-development along with Square Enix and Ragelia Games. It is published by Square Enix and is the eighth game of the SPS Series. This is also the first SPS Series Game introducing a new combat system, new artificial intelligence system as well as the story of the game entirely different but a loose sequel to SPS 5 as well. Eden is the first SPS Game developed in a Ten years cycle, having to be a game that Square Enix planned in 2004, it was recently developed under the partnership of both gaming companies. In July 15, 2013, Eden was announced along with SPS 5 but was not announced with a teaser trailer and was delayed on the E3 and set to develop the trailer and uploaded instead to November 15, 2013. The game was published first in Japan on November 30, 2014 and North America for December 13, 2014. Eden is set to a Sci-Fi Future setting. 38 years later after the events of the SPS. Eden is the homeworld for the Neutral Colonies and mixed species. Majority of the numbers were humans, sangheilis, hybrids, catbunnies and brutes. Where the Protagonist ( Vance Letroit as the male character selected and Lyla Sanderson as the female character selected ) is sent by an anonymous message of the Twelve Eden Titans. Where later, the Protagonist becomes the new member of the Titans and struggles to save Eden and protect it from it's potential threats. Including the Brotherhood of Nod, Sentinel Rogues, Covenant Remnants and Sanctum Separatists. Players will eventually become enemies to the Universe's main faction, the Strategic Planetary Forces. Even encounter the world of Eden and other planet's natural habitats. Eden was sold worldwide and has sold more than 4 million copies in Japan within 48 hours. With North America reaching to 3 million copies of sales. Beating Destiny and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare on their sales. The International Release, 128 hours passed has sold more than 3.5 million copies worldwide. Eden is universally praised by many reviews and critics. And earned numerous Game of the Year awards. With IGN citing that "It is the best freeroam mixed rpg systems of both Eastern and Western Territories that their RPG Formulas were combined. Both Spire Industries and Square Enix made a powerful formula of roleplaying today." Many reviewers praised Eden for it's Combat Systems, Character Creation, Custom Creation of Weapons and Characters, as well as a large freeroam world that can endure players to explore the game itself. However, the storyline of Eden was mixed. With Eastern Terrorities appreciating it to be a perfect sequel, while the western territories such as America. IGN says "Its overused, the concept of the ending. First better, last worse. But it's still a good game." The PC Version release of Eden is expected to be released on June 2015. And will be released on both retail and digital download to Steam/Origin. Plot Setting The Game sets at the Neutral-Society Colony Eden. Where cities of mixed species lived together. Humans, Sangheilis, Cat Bunnies, Sanctums, Vaktovians and Covenant Species. A 274,302 kilometer colony planet that is declared the largest habitable planet with Oxygen and diverse wildlife. The Eden Federation State of the Colonies ( EFSC ) and the Primarch Security Forces of the Federation of the Edonian Colonies ( PSFFEC ), are both responsible for the balance of the colony. The EFSC is the governing function of Eden and it's colonists, as well as having it's elites. While the PSFFEC holds the Military, Security and Population Control of Eden and it's Military. The Edonians are the name of the colonists of the 30-45 Billion Settlers on the planet. Four years later after the Edonian War. The Twelve Titans searches for their new member ( The player ) that will allow the team to reform again, to save them from the factions that will shatter Eden. Edonian War In 2458, Superior S.Spire retires from the SPS Military, giving the command of the Superior Infinity Class Carrier to Bill Adama, who is now promoted to Superior. In the Protocol of Zealots and Generals of the Covenant and Human Factions, S.Spire will be forced to return to active duty if another war that the SPS cannot handle is attempted. This protocol became inactive for the decades of no wars. Years later in 2475, the Edonian Alliance declared war on the SPS. Resuming the attacks on the Eastern Colonies and forcing the evacuation of Loranise and Valor. Arcadia was next, which the colony contains a huge number of SPARTAN-IVs and six large Starfleets that includes Battlestars. Sergeant Blackburn and Captain Lee Adama is joined to active protocol in the Athens Class Carrier called the Methuselah. The Methuselah sets course to Valor to take out the Sanctum Staging Area, which later appeared on radar over 3 Edonian Battlecruisers. The Methuselah deploys both Air and Ground troops. Blackburn and his team battles on the ravaged city on Valor, retaking the Capital from the Edonians. Plot In 2475, nearing the end of the Edonian War. Staff Sergeant Claron along with the 87th Battalion engages the PSFFEC ambush. Where it destroyed the tank platoon with the T880 Tanks. The Guardian Tanks platoon engages the T880 Tanks and destroys them. Claron is assigned to snipe the PSFFEC Officers on the tower and were sent immediately to get into the area to prepare their assassination. Revealing the SPS Captain Nagala and Admiral Sterns working with the Edonians. Without any comms online, Claron is chosed to snipe Admiral Sterns and killed him. A Friendly Fire airstrike injures Claron and was sent off from duty and chaged with gross military misconduct. Months later, the SPS won the Edonian War and declared that the Twelve Titans were eliminated from the war. Four years later, in 2479. The Capital City of Eden: Larioth. The Brotherhood of Nod and the EFSC Leaders were sent to Larioth. Meanwhile, the Titan's Leader "Crystalis" meets the player and names him/her "Vephyr" due to his/her fast thinking and answers. Vephyr was introduced to Crystalis through radio and guides Vephyr to escape from the PSFFEC Security Forces. Vephyr was able to escape but was grabbed and kidnapped by Claron, now a Elite Titan Marskman. Claron escorts Vephyr to the City of Savero, the city of Elites and Humans. Vephyr was introduced to Crystalis, where she was actually Federia Starlight. Who was also discharged from the military after destroying the Infinity-138 with the Infinity Blades, a legendary weapon forged by the Twelve Sons of Eden. She explains the story of the Twelve Titans, that Quarro was the leader and that he was killed during the Edonian War. Currently there were only four of them active with the rest of the members ( excluding three members that were killed ) left the team to live themselves as wanderers. Vephyr was given an objective to find them all to reunite the titans. The hideout was under attack by Nod Separatists, and the team escapes to Eruyt Village. The Titans were welcomed by the Eruyt Villagers, cat bunnies. Veyra introduces the Titans a settlement for them to continue their operations. Vephyr reached the SPS Carrier. Where they are to rescue the Blademaster Paris. Paris was rescued but the entire party was trapped inside the carrier as it is under attack by the Covenant Forces. Vephyr and Paris escaped the ship and meets up with Federia on Beethoven Springs. Paris joined the Titans and they need Caius the Spirit to get the Crystals from the Temple of Nod. Vephyr continues to traverse and encounters Captain Nagala, the Commander of the SPS 34th Battalion. Nagala and Vephyr enters a shared deal, Vephyr helps Nagala's assault to the Temple in return that he gets the Crystal. The Temple was destroyed and Vephyr acquired the crystal as Nagala orders his men to attack him/her. Vephyr managed to escape with the Crystal and forged it to resurrect Caius. The team were in enough numbers and they plan to assault the flagship of the Blackveil's Mercenaries on the Badlands. The Titans arrived on the Badlands, as Federia negotiates with an Edonian Scout. The Scout Force managed to take out the Mercenaries protecting the Reactors while the Titans assaults the shipyard and managed to steal a dropship to enter the Blackveil's Flagship. They were able to sabotage the carrier and meets up with Levi, former SPS Captain who is now a Titan Rogue and Seiya now a Spellcaster, both joined with the Titans. The Blackveil's leader Arjun alerted his ship to engage the Titans but the Titans were relentless and unstoppable. As they reached the bridge and battled Arjun. Arjun's defeated, as the Mercenaries Fireteam Valkyrie takes Arjun to the Prison Ship. The Titans returned to Eruyt Village and planned an organized attack. Meanwhile, in the ceremonies in Larioth. Federia watches the Prototype Tanks and Soldiers in Parade. Revealing to themselves as the new PSFFEC Elite Battalion. The Titans reunited, and they strike the Eden Palace. With the Serathian Alliance warning that the Edonian Empire will be attacked. This warning became true when the Edonian Empire mistakened their attack on Planet Gamma by destroying a small Serathian Diplomatic Fleet. The Titans were sent to Larioth and were given the chance to save the Edonian Empire when the Edonian Empire's Emperor Rhaister betrayed them and joined with the Serathians. Rhaister led a large fleet with the Didact's Hand being the largest vessel recorded in the Edonian Empire that lengthed over a hundred kilometers in size. At this rate, the Edonian Empire requested help to the Strategic Planetary Forces, to assist them with the war. The SPS declined to be involved, but they accepted the help regardless. The SPS sent dozens of their vessels, manpower and weaponry to the Edonian Empire to fight against the Serathians. The war escalated to a vessel-surface combat just above the city of the now shielded Larioth. Larioth was later half destroyed after the Titans were able to destroy the Fortress Vessel. At the cost of half of the capital. Resulting deaths of both civilian and military personel. While this, the Ark Relay Beam was activated. Time is running out, the SPS assisted the Titans to reach the Ark Relay Beam to orbit. Where they planned to destroy it from inside. However, Reks the Blademaster and Pryus the Spirit betrays the Titans and critically injures Palicix. Seiya and Zephyr defeats the traitors, but Palicix dies on Zephyr's hands. The remaing Titans reaches the control room. And disables the Ark Beam, but this failed as the beam was already charged up even when it's disabled. No other choice, they face of Ragnarok. With a long, hard and fiercing fight they finally defeated Ragnarok. The Ark Relay Beam resulted in instability, with Federia volunteering to stay behind and destroy the core with Crystal abilities. The Titans escapes, as they watch the Ark Relay Beam explode. Saving Eden and the battered SPS Fleet. 3 Weeks later, the SPS withdraws from Eden. As the Covenant now becomes part of the New Federation of the Edonian Government. The Titans continues to serve under the Knight Order. With Zephyr, now leading the Titans combats against their enemy mercenaries. The Blackveils and the Edonians on the field. The scene ends in black screen as Zephyr launches a sword blade. In the post-credits scene, it is revealed that Federia is alive. But revealing her wings and star abilities as she faces an unknown enemy. However, after the post-credits scene. An additional ending of the SPS 2 is revealed. Remaked the 2 minutes with SI Engine 4.0 and reveals the interrogator being Kane. Saying "I have other plans. And it's not only Earth. It's Eden." Revealing that he planned for this a long time for humanity to find Eden. Valhalla DLC 27 years before the events of Eden. Federia Starlight retires from the SPS Military as a SPARTAN and visits Eden for the Congressional meeting. Upon arrival, the planet is under attack by Caius' Mercenaries with developing magicks. Gameplay Like it's predecessors, Eden will feature a similar and refreshing concepts from SPS 5. Such as the First Person Shooter and Third Person Shooter combat. However, Eden will present a mixed rpg element system created by Square Enix derived from the Final Fantasy games as well as Ragelia Games' formula for the Western and Eastern RPG combat. The systems of the game will be divided and selected for players to have the opportunities to seek better experience for the game. Players can pick for Vance or Lyla as male or female characters for their set of goals as the Protagonist. They can also customize the Protagonist's physical design, height, nationality and even their species. Regardless of the name of their character or species. Although, there were suppose to be twelve different voices ( six each for each gender ) but now it changed to Six voices instead of the usual twelve due to the size of the game. The Game introduces a new linear system. Called the Prime Eden System Interface ( PESI ) Or pronounced as Fhe Sai. The PESI shows an interface of the player's Health and Mana. As well as a transparent radar system that allows the players to identify if the enemy or a friendly player is close to their area. The Radar System also has a terrain reveal. Much like to let the player familiarize or understand the location on the world or place they are on. The PESI system allows players to see their current objective with markers and secondary objectives with a different color. The system also allows players to be notified and they can disable the notifications from the Buddy System if it "annoys" them too much. This also shows how many players are in the Online World, but the player list system is not available to the Campaign Mode of the game. Although, it can reveal the names of the players if they are participating in the campaign too. Eden also features the player to roam around Eden freely. As well as to explore other areas of the planet. Although, the game was suppose to have an orbital exploration but this was removed to avoid having a more refreshing concepts for the original SPS System. Eden allows players to raid enemy outposts and forts to gain Elite Blueprints or additional resources, quests, items and rare stones for the players to sell. Example, one SPS Outpost on the Grasslands contains 15,000 Credits and an Archer-XI Bow Elite Blueprint. Item System The Item system of the PESI also introduces a new particular system that can increase the player's attributes skill levels depending on the item they choose. It can either increase for the benefits of the player or decrease as a major condition of the use of the weapon. A Notable item example is the Excalibur, players increases their damage points dramatically at the cost of not allowed to equip a shield as a protection and leaves the player an option to Parry or Counter attack instead of the option to block. Major factors of the Item System are divided. With them all separating to each other in perspective roles. Weapons can benefit the factor of a player's chance on his class to keep the fighting going or to slay or shoot down his/her enemies at her will. Armors increases the survivability of the player and withstand much of the enemy's attacks. Especially the player's abilities that can gradually effect the player. Although, the Armor System is different to counter against it's damages. Shields are items used by players only in selected classes to defend themselves from ranged enemies or to use against melee enemies to bash or have a chance to counter attack and or stun. Accessories can boost up the player's attributes on his/her class. Such as the "Brighter of Joy" necklace. Which increases the Stamina and Intelligence level attributes of a player. Though, Accessories are much more effective if they are worn with the appropriate class. The Brighter of Joy for example is suitable for Spellcasters or Spirits. As Spellcaters and Spirits focuses on Intelligence Attributes that also boosts up their Damage Points. Another notable category of items is Magicks. Magicks was a long time used of mana abilities planned by Square Enix and Magicks is used by all classes to determine and use both Technological and Ancient types of abilities to attack their enemies with their furious skills. Such as the Rogue's Deterrent Dagger Storm and the Marksman's Airstrike Ability. Paradigm System/Paradigm Shift The Paradigm System is also added to Eden. It resembles most of it's features and fuctions towards Final Fantasy XIII. However, the combat system of Eden is much more freeroam and open world. As the Paradigm System is activated by a Stagger Trigger. An ability that all classes have. Paradigm System is available against Mini-Bosses, Bosses or even triggered randomly whenever the player is encountering powerful enemies that are in or out of the game's objectives or options. The System can be manually activated if the player's Stagger Trigger meter is full or reserved by the use of Elixir Items. The Paradigm System is effective in combating NPCs or AIs on the area around Eden. However, the Paradigm System cannot be activated when engaging other players. It is because that the Paradigm System is to balance the player's abilities to reach it's enemies outside world and not other enemy players. Notable Types of the Paradigm System: *'Ravager '- Ravager is a basic and primary elemental use of the Paradigm System, and is the main Paradigm Ability used by all classes. Ravager boosts up the damage points of the player in a limited time and is formally triggered by either manual by Elixir or a first stagger hit to an enemy. The more the player levels up by every Five Levels. The Ravager system will increase it's effect from Level 5 player of 12% to Level 150 so far by 277%. Ravager Paradigm System is an Offense Type. *'Leader '- This Paradigm System is only available to the Warrior, Soldier and Blademaster Classes. The Leader Paradigm Shift is another ability used by players to increase all of their allies attributes stats temporarily during combat. This can also boost up the invulnerability shield when casted by Spellcasters or Spirits on combat. Leader Paradigm System is a Defense Type. *'Healer '- A very supportive system. Spellcasters and Spirits will only have this ability and can create a thirty seconds long of Health Regeneration to his/her allies. The Healer Paradigm System also increases the Mana Regeneration. Allowing other allies to use their powerful abilities quicker than their normal rate. Healer Paradigm System is a Support Type. *'Assassinate '- The most effective Offense Type of the Paradigm Shift. Assassinate is a Paradigm System available only to Marksmen and Rogue classes. This system instantly kills a specific type of enemy when targeted. However, the Assassinate Paradigm Shift has no time limit, but it cannot be reserved for the later battles once the current battle is over. The Assassinate Paradigm System is used twice to kill or shoot down two targets. The Asassinate Paradigm System is a Offense Type. According to Spire Industries Philippines, this system "Takes out all your problems with two of your hateful enemies in the fight." *'Defender '- The best defense paradigm shift system type of the game, and acts as the most useful of system. However, it does not function like the Leader, having the invulnerability shield to defend it's allies. Instead, the Defender boosts up 44.7% of his/her allies armor and luck. Increasing the survivability of the players to keep the fighting longer like the other classes. When the Defender and Healer Systems combine, according to Shui Sakyo of Square Enix Japan. It would make the player's party "Impossible" to beat. *'Focus '- The sixth system with a tricky but solvable system. Focus is a Paradigm Shift System that focuses on the players to increase it's "Unknown" abilities. Focus can make the players cast up to six random spell. ( With the exception of the boss-only spells. ). Focus can turn the luck of the player up with random healing, attack, defend and protect spells. Focus System is preferred to be the "Dice of Fate" System by Square Enix. Player System Players can also play the game again on New Game+ as they can play the game with the saved profile, information and stats. They can also replay chapyers or games. Eden presents the new class system that players picks. With over eight classes to choose from: *'Warrior' - The basic class of all the Eden Titans classes. The Warrior Class is also a good class to start as a new player. Warrior Class Players have basic HP, MP and Abilities that varies on both melee and ranged combat. This includes the Berserker ability, where the Warrior Players can engage the enemy without taking damage at a short time. They also have a 15% boost of XP power and has an evasion ability to evade or even counter attack melee enemies. Their damage attack power is suitable for increasement and upgrades. As items can also make the Warrior Class superior. *'Rogue' - The stealthiest and speediest of all the Eden Classes. They can be very tricky and has the ability to create illusions, copies and dangerous melee attacks executed. They also used ranged weaponries, but does not use Assault Rifles or Heavy Weaponry. As the prefer using blade type weaponry and sidearms that are silenced. The Rogue class is the only class that all types of enemies but Special Ones and Bosses cannot hear the Rogue approaching. Despite this, they have a 15% boost of XP power and has a sprint ability to outrun most of the enemies on Eden. *'Titan' - The true Eden Class of all the Eight. They're the heaviest and can absorb enough damage to defend it's teammates. They have higher HP than the other classes but moves and attacks slowly. Though, the damage attack power of the Titan is devastating. The Titan can also damage mutiple numbers of enemies and has the crush ability that can decimate smaller units or damage larger and stronger units at a single hit in groups. They have a 15% boost of Strength and an ability to become a large, walking tank. Making the Titan Class the best Eden Class to destroy larger and heavier units. *'Spellcasters' - The Eden Spellcasters is one of the beings of the Cat Bunnies. Despite being relatively friendly, tricky and nice. They also have the abilities with both technology and natural ones inherited from the Eden Gods of Etro and the Sanctum Warriors. Spellcasters can heal, boost abilities of their teammates, defend with their magicks and utilizes their skills to take down their enemies using ranged weaponry. They have a boost of 15% to regenerate their MP and HP and can be upgraded everytime they level up. Spellcasters are best support class players that can ensure the survivability of a team. *'Soldier' - These former Strategic Planetary Forces ( or SPS ) Marines are now part of the Eden Mercenary and Protection Detail Unit. These Soldiers are entirely different from the Eden Classes and they mostly prefer engaging enemies using Ranged Weaponry. Assault to Heavy Weaponry were their best and favorable types. These soldiers have 15% boost of XP power and has a demolitions ability to execute an EMP charge and disable the enemy's movements regardless of them being organic. Soldier classes are the front line type of players that can be the first one to step out and engage the enemy for the team. *'Spirit '- These are the true magicians of Eden and prefers more to an aura that they once inherited from the Protoss and Sanctum Gods. These Spirits were once Sangheilis/Humans. But now after the Human-Covenant War, they become much more different. Despite their sorrow and rage, they carry vast amount of abilities similar to the Spellcasters. But more darker and relies on offensive rather than support. Their initiative abiliy gives them 15% boost of MP Regeneration and Range Increasement. Their special abilities are known to be dark magic and aura storms. Which the Spirit Class is one of the most formidable classes to be used in dealing with larger numbers. *'Marksman' - Formely part of the SPS Strategic Special Warfare or ODSTs are now part of the Eden Mercenary and Protection Detail Unit. Marksmen carries large, ballistic and deadly to the top of the arts of advanced warfare rifles that can leave a large hole or pain to their enemies from afar. Utilizing Sniper Rifles from multiple branches and colonies, the Marksmen are truly the ones that has the eyes to watch over the colony from the threat. The EMPDU provided the Marksmen a visor to scan deadly threats and provides a better support to mark targets with their upgraded visors. They have a 15% boost of Range and Evasion abilities. As the Marksmen are the reporters yet the deadliest shot around in Eden. *'Blademaster '- Formidable, fast and reflexed. They prefer melee weaponry that would deal true pain and decapitation to their enemies. Blademasters are knowledgable in ancient and martial arts and they can be as deadly as you wanted them to be. Blademasters also utilizes ranged weaponry but like the Rogues, they do not use Assault Rifles and Heavy Weaponries. Although, these Blademasters carries far more deadly arsenal. They can be as much as faster and deadly like the Rogues if they have the good and specific skill set. The right blade is the superweapon of Eden. Blademasters have 15% boost of their melee strength and agility. Making them the deadliest ones to encounter close quarters. Factions 'The Brotherhood of Nod ' *Powerful in Fire attacks and abilities *Tricky Stealth Infantry Units *Prefers Medium Type Vehicles and Air Units. *Prefers Defensive Measurements A terrorist faction capable of bending the universe at their own will. Nod uses advanced and biological technology at their current and latest arsenal. With weapons far beyond of reach, they turn to Eden to unlock it's secrets. Nod Forces are known to be the basic enemies in Eden, as they use Melee and Ranged Forces balanced. With armored tanks and air units being the ones capable of a threat to the players that could result in deadly situations. Nod are known to be pyrrhic. Using everything they got just to destroy smaller targets or succeed in taking a small place too. 'Strategic Planetary Forces' *Advanced Infantry Forces ( SPARTANs and Peacekeepers ) *Advanced Military Vehicle and Air Units *Aggressive and more assault types. *Prefers Offensive Measurements. The defenders of the Universe. The SPS acts as a supporting protagonist faction on Eden and acts as a natural ally for the Edonians. After the Edonian War, the SPS failed to make Eden their colony despite many attempts to foil their Government. The SPS placed a few but larger installations on Eden. In the Second Edonian War, the SPS turned the largest advantage of the war by suppyling the Edonian Empire with the necessary vessels, weapons and manpower to defend Eden from the Brotherhood of Nod and the Blackveil Mercenaries attack on the surface. 'Primarch Security Forces of the Federation of the Edonian Colonies ( PSFFEC )' *Aerial Superiority ( Weaker than the SPS's Superiority. ) *Aggressive Infantry Units. *Strategic Vehicle and Air Units. *Prefers Security and Defensive Tactics. The primary and basic enemies of the game. Eden is a world of unity and is mixed with species that wants to live in harmony and peace. Although, outside it's civilization cities, the world is also filled with various of creatures that the players can fight. Habitants can either be friendly or enemies depending on the player's actions. Most locations in Eden are full of hostiles. 'Blackveil's Mercenaries ' *Mostly uses Rogue, Spellcasters and Soldiers. *Focuses on Stealth Attacks and Stealth Air Units. *Lesser use of Vehicles. The most high profile Mercenary group of Eden and deals with a lot more battles against the SPS as they aid in the civilian riots. Though, the Blackveil uses this opportunity to seize propaganda and control, as to force the civilians to mark them as heroes of Eden. However, Blackveil uses scrapped but modified technology enough to be a threat to Eden. These Mercenaries are mostly known in Ranged Combat like the SPS. But their deadly melee units poses a serious threat. However, their tanks and air power are regardless, weak. 'Covenant Remnant ' *Uses larger units with Zealot Class Elites that charges with Energy Swords and Storm Rifles. *Assault Type Vehicles and Air Units *Heavily Defended Forts and strength in numbers. Despite the Covenant War passed for 100 years and more. The Covenant Remnant is a threat that is never been serious before. Their military power are high as they possess naval superiority like the SPS do. The Covenant Remnant in Eden mostly have melee units and a few ranged units. Sangheilis and Jackals can be the worst threat of your life possessing dangerous Energy Swords, Plasma Weaponry and armor piercing Carbines and Railguns. These posers can be as deadly as they wanted to be. The Covenant Remnant utilizes in strategic and armored attack skills. 'Eden Federal State of the Colonies' *Prefers Soldiers, Marksmen and Warriors *Basic Enemies, Basic Armor and Weapons *High Ranking Soldiers have more aggressive abilities. *Only in Regional Centers and Cities. EFSC deals with the amount of pressure from control on both factions as the EFSC is the main political power and faction to colonize and hold Eden. While fighting for the rights for the colony itself, EFSC has supportive yet aggressive hostile response as it's units are considerably more prepared and on alert. They use 2377-2398 Standard Mobilization Vehicles and Air Units. Being slightly outdated but the EFSC has spellcasters and spirits to defend itself wisely from the opposing factions. Despite their political campaign for neutrality, the EFSC is a corrupt state of political power. Forcing the Titans to deal with the EFSC as they were in their way.